For You to Notice
by ivan peverell
Summary: For you to want me, for you to need me, for you to notice me..A songfic to DC's 'For You to Notice'. HG. Missing moments and alternate POV's during OotP and HBP...


_**I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head**_

Hermione was right. When Ginny came to think of it, Hermione had never really been wrong. The girl seemed to understand everything, including silly little crushes. And it was time for Ginny to stop pining over Harry Potter, the "boy-who-lived" and more importantly, the guy who saved her life. It was time to stop her pathetic little crush. She was tired of putting her elbow in the butter dish. She didn't want him to see her as his best friend's clumsy little sister who has an embarrassing infatuation on him. It was time for her to 'give up' on him, to see other boys, and to let him see who she really is.

_**Where I would impress you**_

_**With every single word I said**_

It was the summer before Ginny's fourth year. Her family had been staying in Grimmauld Place, the Order's headquarters. Today, Harry was coming. Ginny sat on her bed in the room she had been sharing with Hermione. Her brother and Hermione were in the room Ron was staying in. Ginny didn't want to sit with them while they were waiting for Harry to arrive. The two of them had been quite nervous, thinking that Harry would be mad at them for not telling him anything. Ginny was nervous too, but for a completely different reason. And she didn't want anyone to see that.

Presently, Ginny heard Hermione scream. Harry must have arrived already. Ginny felt her heart beat two times faster. She fidgeted in her seat, then stood up and walked back and forth. Then she heard Harry's voice getting louder. In spite of herself, she grinned at the thought of Ron and Hermione's expression. The image somehow gave her courage, and she headed purposefully to Ron's room.

When Ginny arrived at the door of Ron's room, her Gryffindor bravery seemed to have diminished, so she stood outside, staring at the door. Her head was buzzing and she couldn't hear the trio's conversation. The she heard Hermione scream again.

_Fred and George,_ thought Ginny. She snorted and listened to the conversation in the room.

"Time is Galleons, little brother," she heard Fred say.

Ginny chuckled and shook her head. The twins always cracked her up. She found that she had regained her courage. Ginny breathed deeply, put on a smile, and opened the door.

"Oh hello, Harry!" she said brightly. "I thought I heard your voice."

_Ok, so far so good,_ she thought.

Turning to Fred and George, she said, "It's no go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

"How'd you know?" said George, looking crestfallen.

"Tonks told me how to find out," said Ginny. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just bounce away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap."

Ginny chanced a glance at Harry. That ought to show him. He has always liked Fred and George's antics. Maybe what she did would impress him. After all, it had taken a lot of resourcefulness and creativity to think of throwing Dungbombs at the door. Ginny patted herself on the back for that, but more importantly, for not acting like a clumsy fool around him.

_**Would come out insightful or brave or smooth or charming**_

_**And you'd want to call me**_

Ginny lay on her bed, her eyes on the canopy of her four-poster and grinning from ear to ear. They just had their first D.A. meeting in the Room of Requirement.

_Dumbledore's Army,_ she thought.

She had been the one to name it. And she grinned even more as she remembered the laugh she got from Harry after suggesting the name. And she had been making him laugh from time to time too. There was that first meeting in the Hog's Head when she imitated Umbridge. Harry had laughed at that. And it wasn't only about Harry laughing at her comments either. There was that time when she was defending Luna, and Harry, who had happened to walk by, smiled proudly at her. And just the other day, she shut Zacharias Smith up and Harry gave her a thumbs-up. Over all, she is gaining a lot of progress. And someday he'll see her as his friend and not just his best friend's little sister….

_**And I would be there every time you need me**_

_**I'd be there every time**_

Ginny walked towards the library, carrying the box of chocolate eggs her mum had just sent. When she had received the box just after practice, she really wanted to kill that toady Umbridge. Her mum had painstakingly wrapped the box for them and that toad and her minions just went and mutilated it! Someday, she will give that toad a piece of her mind, and probably her Bat-Bogey Hex too.

Ginny's second reaction was of course, to open the box. There were chocolates for her, Ron, the twins, and Harry and Hermione too. Ron was taking Jack Sloper to the hospital wing and she was sure Hermione wouldn't want to be disturbed from her O.W.L. review. As for Fred and George, they were probably pranking some younger students and she didn't want to be involved. So she decided to go to Harry. She guessed that he must be in the library, like most fifth year students. Harry had seemed quite depressed lately and she thought that some chocolate might cheer him up. Ginny found him sitting alone on a table, staring blankly at his books.

"Harry," said Ginny. No response. "Harry," she said again, louder this time. Still no response.

"Harry, I'm talking to you, can you hear me?" she said louder again, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Huh?" was his reply, looking around at her. Ginny wanted to kick him then, but she controlled herself.

"Oh hi," said Harry. "How come you're not at practice?"

"It's over. Ron had to take Jack Sloper up to the hospital wing."

"Why?"

"Well, we're not sure, but we _think_ he knocked himself out with his own bat." Ginny sighed, trying to shake away the thought of her less than adept teammates. "Anyway… a package just arrived, it's only just got through Umbridge's screening process…."

Ginny showed Harry the mutilated box.

"It's Easter eggs from Mum. There's one for you…. There you go…."

She handed him a chocolate. Somehow, he looked even more dejected.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry. Ginny didn't believe him.

"You seem really down lately," Ginny persisted. Part of her didn't want to say what she was going to say next. But over the course of the year, she found that she had been quite unfair to Harry. That silly little crush on him was hardly a 'thank you' for saving her life. She was embarrassing not only herself but Harry as well. When she decided to just be herself around Harry, she had wanted him to see who she really is. But it had also shown her who he really was. He was just a boy, forced to grow up too quickly, who never had a real family, and who was too noble to run away from what was required of him. Harry didn't need her silly crush, he needed her friendship.

"You know, I'm sure if you just talked to Cho…"

"It's not Cho I want to talk to."

"Who is it then?" asked Ginny. She was not proud of it, but she felt hope starting to bubble inside her.

"I… I wish I could talk to Sirius. But I know I can't."

"Well," said Ginny, "if you really want to talk to Sirius, I expect we could think of a way to do it…."

"Come on. With Umbridge policing the fires and reading all our mail?"

"The thing about growing up with Fred and George is that you sort of start thinking that anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."

Harry looked at Ginny. She saw that the depressed expression he had been carrying for a week had been replaced by that of hope.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Oh damn," whispered Ginny, jumping to her feet. "I forgot—"

Madam Pince was swooping down upon them, her shriveled face contorted with rage.

"_Chocolate in the library!_" she screamed. "Out—_out_—OUT!"

Harry and Ginny ran out of the library, chased and whacked by Harry's books, bag, and ink bottle. They stopped just outside of the library, gasping for air. Harry laughed silently, then unable to control himself, he boomed in a genuine, mirthful laughter that Ginny hadn't seen for quite a while. She laughed with him too, glad that even for a moment, she was able to make him forget about his problems, though when she came to think of it, they had Madam Pince to be grateful to.

They walked in comfortable silence to Gryffindor tower, their hearts light. When they reached the common room, Harry turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, thank you. I…" he paused, trying to think of a way to express his gratitude. He seemed to be unable to find his words. "Thanks," he said sincerely.

Ginny grinned at him. Harry smiled back at her, then turned towards the boy's dormitories. Ginny stood on the spot, feeling somewhat triumphant. She heard someone cough. Ginny turned to see Hermione, her eyebrows raised and her eyes twinkling. She smiled teasingly at Ginny.

"Oh, shut up," said Ginny. She sat beside Hermione. "Mum's sent us chocolates…. Don't worry, yours isn't small this time," she added teasingly.

_**But for now I'll look so longingly, waiting**_

Ginny sat on a bench in the courtyard with her friends. Katie Bell had just passed by and waved at Ginny, prompting them to start talking about the upcoming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

"I hope Montague doesn't recover before next Saturday," Colin was saying. "If Slytherin loses to Hufflepuff, they won't be too ahead of us in points. We might have a chance at the Cup."

"I don't know," said one of Ginny's friends. "I mean, I'm not too sure if we can count on Hufflepuff beating Slytherin."

"Slytherin's not as good as they brag themselves to be," said Ginny. "They only win matches because they don't play fair. And with their captain gone, they might not be able to organize their foul tricks."

Her friends laughed. It was an inside joke among them that one Slytherin is too stupid to think of a simple trick by himself.

"I would just _love_ to see Slytherin beaten by Hufflepuff," another one of her friends said. "They underestimate them, you know, as if _they're_ so good themselves. It's like you said, all they've got are their foul plays."

"If Hufflepuff beats Slytherin, does that mean we play Ravenclaw?"

"Depends on the points," said Ginny. "But hopefully, yeah. Ravenclaw's got the best team this year, but I'd rather play them over Slytherin. They're always good sports and not one of them has a head as big as Malfoy's."

Colin snorted.

"Hey there's Chang," Ginny's friend said, pointing at Cho, who was passing the courtyard.

As though by reflex, Ginny turned to look at Harry, whom she knew was sitting with Ron and Hermione some distance away. He looked at Cho distractedly. Cho seemed determined not to look at him.

Ginny let her eyes linger on Harry for a while, then she sighed inwardly. Harry is so taken by Cho. She can see it in his eyes every time he looked at Cho. Despite the fact that they had fought over Marietta, and even though she knew that Harry is still a bit mad at Cho, Ginny can see that Harry still likes her. And despite herself, Ginny felt her heart breaking. There were times when she wished she had been herself around Harry from the very start. Then maybe he might notice her and never look at Cho. Now was one of those times. Ginny looked at Harry again. He still seemed a bit distracted. She sighed again, then turned back to the conversation with her friends.

At least now she is not a making a fool of herself around Harry. Hermione had told her that there are other boys. And she's still dating Michael, for Merlin's sakes…. Still, Ginny can't quite stop herself from hoping.

Maybe someday….

_**For you to want me,**_

_**For you to need me,**_

_**For you to notice me**_

_**I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head**_

Her brothers were right, Ginny was moving through boyfriends a bit fast. Just a few months ago, she was dating Michael Corner. He can't complain about her dumping the git, of course. Michael Corner didn't deserve her. But then, without a word of warning, she was dating Dean! When did that happen?

_When you were too busy saving the world,_ a voice in his head told him.

"Fuck," he said loudly. He wasn't nearly as inclined to profanity as Ron was, but he felt that his situation deserved it. Besides, his head hurt.

He was alone in the common room, finishing his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Everyone else had gone to sleep. He frowned so darkly at his parchment that had it been animate, it would definitely run away in terror. He had barely written more than a paragraph. For the first time in their life at Hogwarts, Ron had finished before him, even without Hermione's help. He cursed Snape.

But it wasn't really Snape that got him so ticked off. Unable to stop himself, he recalled the scene when he and Ron walked in on Dean and her. If possible, his frown deepened. He was sure his eyebrows were touching each other. He cursed again. The he kicked the table in front of him. Then he cursed again. But that particular memory wasn't what got him all ticked off either.

No, it was this day. Out of all his experiences with the Dursleys, his run-ins with the Slytherins, and his encounters with Voldemort, this day was by far the worst day of his life. He crumpled his parchment as he remembered what happened earlier.

Harry and Hermione sat eating lunch on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Ron was several seats away, his face hidden by Lavender's head. Hermione was grunting and tutting, and Harry tried to ignore her. He was about to open his mouth to ask Hermione if she could possibly be quiet when he saw Ginny walking towards them.

He straightened up, putting his hand on the table a bit too quickly and hitting his spoon, which was balancing on his plate. This caused the spoon to flip and he saw, as though in slow motion, the contents of his spoon fly out and hit Neville's arm.

"Oh my god, Neville, I'm so sorry," said Harry, hastily wiping his food from Neville's arm.

Neville pulled his arm away, looking at Harry as though Harry had gone mad. He wiped the rest of the food from his arm himself.

"It's fine Harry," said Neville.

"I'm really sorry," said Harry.

Neville opened his mouth, but Harry never got to hear what he was going to say because Ginny chose that moment to say hi. Harry jumped up from his seat, accidentally knocking over the pumpkin juice. Neville quickly stood up too to prevent the juice from wetting him.

"Damn," muttered Harry.

Hermione silently siphoned off the juice with an amused look on her face.

Ginny didn't seem to notice, or chose to ignore, what had just happened. "There's the idiot I have the misfortune to call my brother," she said, looking disapprovingly at Ron and Lavender.

Harry opened his mouth to say something funny, then realized he had no idea what to say at all. Instead, what came out from his mouth sounded like a cross between Gobbledygook and Trollish. Ginny looked curiously at him.

"Well, see you guys later then," she said, walking away.

Harry sat back on his seat and hung his head. Hermione looked at him with a teasing expression.

"What?" asked Harry, sounding annoyed.

"Nothing," she said casually, though her expression didn't change.

Harry thought to say, _Well, you aren't doing too well with Ron either,_ to Hermione, but thought better of it.

He sighed. He had just said something that was completely nonsensical to Ginny. His eyes sought her and he found her just in time as she gave Dean a 'hello' kiss. Why did he have to choose that moment to look? He sighed again and turned to face front. The expression on Hermione's face changed to one bordering on pity. He realized he preferred the smug look.

Unable to stop himself, Harry looked towards Ginny again. She was talking animatedly with Dean. Harry's heart sank. He stood up and walked away, telling Hermione that he was going to start on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.

Harry had thought then that the day couldn't possibly get worse. How very wrong he was.

That evening, he was sitting quietly in the common room, minding his own business, when Ginny and Dean emerged from the portrait hole, walking hand in hand.

"Hey, Harry," greeted Ginny brightly.

"Hi," said Harry, with far less enthusiasm.

Ginny and Dean, still hand in hand, headed towards an unoccupied couch. Harry slumped in his own couch. Ron was off with Lavender and Hermione was probably in the library. Harry had nothing to distract himself from Ginny and Dean.

It wasn't that they were acting like Ron and Lavender. They weren't even kissing at all. They were talking happily, their hands still intertwined. Their legs were touching and every now and then, Dean would reach out to tuck a lock of Ginny's hair that kept straying to her face.

Now he understood why Ron tore away the arms of that action-figure-Krum. Harry wanted to strangle Dean, beat him to pulp, push his head to the ground, tear him limb from limb….

When Ron arrived with Lavender from Merlin knows where, he headed towards Harry and started with his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Even with Ron around and talking to him, Harry still couldn't quite stop himself from looking at Ginny and Dean's direction. It was thus that when Ron announced that he has finished his homework and headed off to bed, Harry wasn't even a quarter of a way in his own essay.

To his dismay, Ginny and Dean were the last ones to leave the common room. Harry determinedly stared at his parchment as he knew all too well that they were kissing good night.

"'Night, Harry," said Ginny.

"'Night," he said weakly. His gaze followed her as she disappeared into the girls' dormitories. Then he purposefully banged his head on the table, hoping it would alleviate what he was feeling. Instead, it seemed to worsen everything.

So there he was, with his unfinished Defense essay, which he had just crumpled, and his head hurting, cursing every few minutes and trying not to remember all the things that made him angry in the first place. Every time he remembered the incident at lunch time, he alternated between embarrassment and anger at himself. He was feeling rather pathetic. Why did she affect him so much?

_Because you like her,_ said the voice in his head.

He knew that. But Ron and Hermione like each other and they don't fall apart around each other.

_Yeah, they just bicker nonstop and make each other jealous._

Still, he should stop being a clumsy fool around Ginny. Harry breathed deeply. From now on, he will stop knocking pumpkin juices around her. He will not blush when she smiles at him. He will not cringe when she touches him. He will stop thinking murderous thoughts towards Dean every time he sees them together… well, maybe not that.

_**Where I would impress you**_

_**With every single word I said**_

Harry lay on his camp bed in Ron's attic bedroom, smiling contentedly at the ceiling. Ron was snoring loudly and the ghoul seemed to have decided that it was the right moment to throw things around. Ron muttered in his sleep. Harry wasn't bothered, however. He was happily recalling events that he was sure he would remember until the day he dies. He grinned wider as he remembered what happened that morning.

Ginny had taken it to herself to decorate the Burrow's living room. She had been decorating it for the second day now and it was obvious to everyone what was going to be the result of her decoration. Her decorations were so lavish that it was rather like sitting in a paper chain explosion. The decorations seemed too lavish to Ron's liking and he started complaining about it. Ginny had turned an angry red. Harry quickly said that he liked the decoration. He had not said that to placate Ginny. He wanted to compliment her and let her know that he liked her decorations. He also said that to get her approval. And then she had smiled at him. That beautiful smile. The memory of her expression made Harry's stomach do a flip-flop. He fluffed his pillow and smiled into it.

There was also that time when they were talking about the British and Irish Quidditch league. The discussion had turned into their favorite teams and Ron and Ginny started arguing about the Harpies. Ron said something about that Harpies that angered Ginny. Harry didn't agree with what Ron was saying either. And he told him that. He had not said that to get on Ginny's good side. But it had impressed her and she said a playful 'thank you' to him and smiled brightly.

How he loved that smile. And it was him who had made her smile. He sighed happily. He loved making her smile….

_**Would come out insightful or brave or smooth or charming**_

_**And you'd want to call me**_

"What did Scrimgeour want from you?" Ginny asked Harry.

It was the day after Christmas and Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting lazily in the living room, playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"Oh, he just wanted me to be the Ministry's poster boy," replied Harry.

"What?" said Ron.

"He wants me to 'pop' around the Ministry from time to time," said Harry. "He wants to make the people believe that the 'Chosen One' is working with them. He even said I can talk to the head of the Auror office and, you know, discuss my dreams as an Auror. He says Umbridge told him I wanted to be an Auror."

"That toad!" said Ron. "I bet she said it as though she was some confidante of yours or something."

"So what did you say?" asked Ginny.

"I refused, of course," said Harry. "I told him that he's making Stan a scapegoat," at this, Ginny's eyes widened in what Harry hoped to be admiration, so he went on, "and I also reminded him about all the things the Ministry's done. And then he started asking about Dumbledore."

"And what did he say?" asked Ginny.

"He said that I was 'Dumbledore's man through and through'," said Harry, looking at Ginny. He had forgotten that Ron was around. He was never one to brag or talk about the things he said or did. But somehow, he can't stop himself from trying to impress Ginny. He once pulled a Wronski Feint during one of their Quidditch practices when he was sure that she was looking. He never got half as bad as his father of course, but there are times when he just can't stop himself. "And I told him that I am," he continued.

"That's very noble of you Harry," said Ginny sincerely. Harry felt his heart soar.

_**And I would be there every time you need me**_

_**I'd be there every time**_

Harry sat on his bed, his brow furrowed, thinking about what happened that day. Ron had been poisoned and thankfully, Harry was able to give him a bezoar. He tried not to think of what might have happened if he hadn't been able to find a bezoar in the room. Ron was in the hospital wing and his family was with him. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were sleeping. Harry just went up in the dormitory because McLaggen was bothering him in the common room, but the events of the day made sure that he won't be able to get any sleep anytime soon. Think as he might, and though he had discussed extensively with Hermione, Ginny, the twins, and even Hagrid, he still can't come up with a good explanation of why Ron was poisoned. And then there was the news that Dumbledore got angry with Snape. Rubbing his head, Harry sighed and got out of his bed. He headed back to the common room.

When he was on the bottommost step of the stairs, he saw Ginny sitting in front of the fire, staring at it. He walked towards her. Ginny heard him and turned her head towards him. Something seemed to be bothering her deeply.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her. He took a seat beside her.

"Yeah, just thinking…." said Ginny.

Harry gave her a look that was half questioning, half worried.

"I'm fine, Harry." She didn't sound fine at all.

"Don't worry about Ron, he'll be all right," said Harry. "Hermione might even talk to him again now," he added, trying to cheer her up.

Ginny smiled halfheartedly at him. "I know," said Ginny. And Harry realized it wasn't Ron that was bothering her. She looked back into the fire.

Harry imitated her and stared at the dying embers. Harry really wanted to cheer Ginny up. Whatever Ginny was feeling, it wasn't good and it caused a tightening in his chest. He looked up at her, studying her.

"Thank you, Harry," said Ginny. "For everything." Harry gazed attentively at her, waiting for her to continue. "Mum was right, you know. You've saved Dad, you've save Ron, you've saved me…. You know, I don't think I've ever thanked you for that."

"Ginny…" began Harry, but he didn't know how to continue. He now realized that she was probably remembering her first year. He wished he knew what to say to make her feel better. He wanted to hug her.

"I know," said Ginny. "It's really selfish to be thinking of what had happened to me. I mean, I try not to, but I just can't stop myself sometimes, you know. And I—"

"Ginny, it's not selfish," said Harry. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He really can't think of anything to say to her. Someday, he will make Voldemort pay, and not just for what he did to Ginny. And then he hugged her. It was the kind of hug Mrs. Weasley gave him when he was down, the kind of hug Hermione gave him when she was really worried about him. It was a warm, friendly, 'I'll be here for you' hug and at that moment, he realized that though he can't think of anything to say to make her better, he can always sit there with her until she's okay again.

Presently, Harry and Ginny broke apart. Ginny smiled gratefully at him, then stared at the fire. They sat there in comfortable silence, and Harry realized that he had stopped thinking about Ron's poisoning, Slughorn's wine, and Dumbledore and Snape's argument. After a while, Ginny got up.

"I think I'm going to bed," said Ginny. She looked at Harry. "Thanks a lot, Harry," she said sincerely.

Harry smiled at her. She smiled back, then turned toward the girls dormitories. Harry leaned peacefully in his seat and sighed contentedly.

_**But for now I'll look so longingly, waiting**_

Harry sat with Hermione in the common room during their break time. Hermione had forced him and Ron to start on their Charms homework, especially since Ron had just gotten out of the hospital wing. Ron, however, was nowhere to be seen. They suspected that he was up in the boys' dormitories, hiding from Lavender, who was sitting in one corner of the room with Parvati. Hermione hummed happily as she wrote her essay and Harry stopped himself from commenting on her good mood. However, he didn't stop himself from giving her a teasing smirk every time she looked up at him. He was in the middle of one of his teasing smirks when the portrait hole opened and Ginny and Dean came in, not fighting. They were talking seriously and didn't seem to have noticed Harry and Hermione. The smirk died in Harry's mouth. Seeing this, Hermione turned around and saw Ginny and Dean. She gave Harry a knowing look, but other than that, she didn't do anything and turned quietly back to her Charms essay.

Harry looked at Ginny and Dean. They seemed to be making up. He gazed at Ginny for a while, mentally blocking the sight of Dean. There were days when she seemed that she didn't want to be with Dean anymore and it gave Harry a hopeful bubble in his stomach. Today was not one of those days. Ginny and Dean stopped talking; they seemed to have resolved their conflict. Ginny smiled at Dean, then kissed him. Harry quickly looked away. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Dean stand up and head for the common room. Ginny took out her books and started studying.

Harry turned to gaze fully at her. She is so beautiful. And it hurt to know that she is going out with Dean. What he wouldn't give to be the one in Dean's place. He wanted to be the one to tuck her hair behind her ear, the one who waits for her every morning so that they'll have breakfast together, the one she shares good night kisses with…. Ginny looked up from her book and saw him. She waved, smiling brightly at him. He waved back with a wide grin. Ginny turned back to her books and Harry did the same, the grin not quite leaving his face but turning to that of resigned smile.

Harry is grateful for Ginny's friendship, he really was. He was happy that they had become quite close this year. But he wanted something more. She may be with Dean, but he was willing to wait, even for a long time.

Maybe someday….

_**For you to want me,**_

_**For you to need me,**_

_**For you to notice me**_

Harry and Ginny burst out of the portrait hole, holding each other's hands. They were grinning from ear to ear and their heads were buzzing. When they were out of the common room, they looked at each other then burst out laughing. It was a while before they were able to control their mirth. They stared into each other's eyes, grinning madly. Then they closed the gap between them sank into their second, more private kiss….

_**For you to want me, for you to need me, for you to notice**_


End file.
